Sabor a tabaco
by Kryptonita
Summary: "Eso" siempre causa miedo. El pánico que transmite el mero hecho de pensar en él causa locura. Locura como la que sufren Richie y Bev, sentados en las cloacas, disfrutando del sabor a cigarrillos y a labios. El miedo siempre se supera de alguna forma, ¿no?


_**Disclaimer: **_It y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Stephen King.

**Nota de la autora: **No es que adore la pareja Beverly/Richie, pero cuando acabé de leer el libro y cuando vi la película, me di cuenta de que Richie sí sentía "algo" por Beverly, y me moló un poco ese hecho. De todos modos, yo prefiero que Beverly esté con Ben, ojo.

Lean y comenten:

* * *

—**Sabor a tabaco****—**

* * *

**R**ichie alzó la vista del suelo.

—Mi padre me ha dicho que no me dará ni un dólar más hasta que le diga que hice con su gabardina **—**susurró en voz baja.

Beverly asintió y esbozó una sonrisa. Con el fulgor de la luz del sol, sus dientes brillaron como perlas por unos instantes. Beverly se sacudió la tierra de su vestido y se sentó en el primer tronco caído que encontró.

Richie seguía mirando las canicas que había en el suelo. Las había comprado en la tienda de la esquina con el poco dinero que tenía, y, ahora, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Se moría de ganas por fumar. U, al menos, oler un poco de tabaco, ya que llevaba una semana sin haber dado ni una mísera calada y se moría por dentro.

«_Estúpidas canicas de oferta»_, maldijo mentalmente.

Beverly y Richie se encontraban en las cloacas, muy cerca de la guarida que, días atrás, habían construido gracias a Ben. Permanecían cerca de la guarida porque Henry Bowers se la tenía jurada, ya que Richie había hecho un "ingenioso" comentario acerca de su parecido con _King Kong_. A Henry eso le había sentado muy mal y le insultó varias veces, diciendo que cuando le pillara le arreglaría la cara de_ panoli_ que tiene.

Richie miró su reflejo en el agua estancada. Se ajustó las gafas y se revolvió un poco su pelo. A él no le parecía que tuviera cara de _panoli_. Además, su madre solía decir que tenía el mismo porte que Humphrey Bogart; de hecho, ella remarcaba siempre que tenía la ocasión que, cuando su Richie fuera un adulto hecho y derecho, sería igual o más guapo que el mismísimo Bogart. Y por todos es sabido que, lo que el amor de madre dice, inválida cualquier insulto de cualquier matón de tres al cuarto.

—¿Le robaste a tu padre la gabardina?

Richie negó con la cabeza.

—La cogí prestada, que es otra cosa muy diferente **—**corrigió, provocando que Beverly riera. A Richie le gustaba la risa de la niña, era suave y melodiosa, como las campanas de la iglesia. La miró fijamente y cayó en la cuenta de algo**—**: ¿Tu padre te ha vuelto a pegar?

Beverly se encogió de hombros.

—Puede...de todas formas me da igual. Está loco.

—Y que lo digas. **—**Richie se sentó a su lado y miró al cielo. Después de un rato de silencio agobiante, Richie decidió que era hora de hablar de ello**—**. _Eso _volvió a aparecer el otro día, cerca de la biblioteca.

Beverly se estremeció y se removió inquieta en su sitio. Un cuervo salió volando de entre uno de los arbustos, haciendo que los dos niños se sobresaltaran asustados. Sus corazones tamborileaban nerviosos contra sus pechos.

Richie carraspeó.

—Como decía, _Eso _apareció de nuevo **—**titubeó**—**; pensé que me mataría.

—¿Por qué? **—**cuestionó Bev.

—Me persiguió hasta mi casa bajo la forma de un hombre lobo. **—**Se remangó la camiseta y señaló el arañazo que tenía en su brazo**—**. Me alcanzó y me libré de él por los pelos.

Beverly abrió los ojos sorprendida y tocó con la yema de su dedo índice el arañazo. Richie se estremeció ante el contacto y apartó la mirada ruborizado.

Durante un rato, Bev estuvo acariciando la herida, mientras por su mente pasaba una y otra vez las imágenes sangrientas que había visto en el baño de su casa. Sacudió la cabeza, y sus trenzas se movieron, rozando el rostro del chico. Llevaban días sin saber de _Eso _y habría preferido que Richie no le hubiera contado que le vio. Lo habría preferido, sin duda.

Beverly buscó entre los bolsillos de su vestido con ansiedad hasta encontrar la caja de tabaco que le había robado a su padre -de ahí que tuviera un moratón en su mejilla. Sacó un mechero y encendió el cigarro.

Richie se relamió los labios. Beverly estaba empeorando su situación al encender ese dichoso cigarrillo.

Beverly expulso el humo de su boca y cerró los ojos. Tosió un poco y se tapó la boca con molestia. Miró a Richie y se dio cuenta de la ansiedad que estaba sufriendo su amigo.

—¿Quieres? **—**Acercó el cigarrillo a su amigo y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce**—**. ¿Cuánto llevas sin fumar, Richie?

—Una semana...**—**Con nerviosismo, cogió el cigarrillo y se lo llevó a sus labios. Y mientras Richie fumaba tranquilamente, Bev intentaba calmar los latidos de su corazón. Tenía la sensación de que, en cualquier momento, _Eso_ aparecería y la atraparía. Como había hecho con el hermano de Bill. Y al pensar en eso, empezó a gimotear y a llorar**—**. ¿Bev?

La voz de Richie denotaba intranquilidad y preocupación por su amiga. No pudo evitar acercarse un poco más a ella y rodearla con sus brazos. Beverly sollozó y se junto un poco más al cálido cuerpo de Richie. El chico pensó que era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una chica. Pasó tímidamente un brazo por su hombro. Bev olía a flores, pero también al humo del cigarrillo.

Lentamente, entre temblores, lágrimas y miedos, los dos sin pensarlo, juntaron sus labios. El cigarrillo cayó de los dedos de Richie al suelo, mientras el chico disfrutaba del beso. Seguramente su primer beso. Los labios de la chica sabían a caramelo, pero lo que más destacaba era el sabor a tabaco, y no pudo evitar pensar a que sabría el resto de su piel. Pero todo esto, los tímidos besos que se daban, eran producto del fervor tenebroso que les causaba _Eso. _Los dos ahogaban sus miedos mediante esos besos.

Aquella tarde de verano, los dos compartieron un momento íntimo. Un momento que a cada uno le gustó y disgustó a su manera, pero, al menos, el miedo desapareció por unos segundos...pues _Eso _nunca desaparecerá de sus corazones.


End file.
